A Dangerous Game
by AkumanoshippoNiamh
Summary: Raised in Gehenna, Rin was always thought to hate humans but when he is sent by his Father Satan to retrieve a certain sword he must attended True Cross Academy, a prestigious school, to find it's location, one problem though this academy also trains Exorcists, people who remove demons from Assaiah, unknown to him, his lost twin too attends this academy and more ... Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist**

**Please enjoy and review **

* * *

_Life is a mystery, _

_everyone must stand alone_

_I hear you call my name and it feels like_

_Home._

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Looking down Shiro noticed two low – level demons guarding the entrance to the cave. He took a slow long drag out of his cigarette finishing it off. He had a mission, a very important one at that, inside that small cave was a high level demon – even if was just a newborn – a spawn of Satan. It was his job to exorcise it, but this spawn was also his ex-partner's child.

"Having doubts are we Shiro?" A voice said behind him, glancing over his shoulder he saw his partner. Mephisto Pheles as he was known stood calmly a few feet away, dressed as extravagantly as ever, he strangely represented a 'clown' with his jester styled pants, white suit with a pink and polka dot tie, a white cloak with a navy lining hung from his shoulder and to top it all off a large top hat sat on his purple shoulder length hair. Aside from his unusual clothing there was his physical features as well, his ears were long and pointed resembling elf like ears, from his wide grin you could see sharp canine teeth. Shiro had been so deep in thought that it took him a while to realise Mephisto's purple gloved hand waving in his face.

"Spacing out now Shiro … and on such an important mission, surely a serious and high ranking exorcist like yourself would keep alert …" Mephisto's eyes twinkled "after all danger could be around any corner."

Shiro let out a soft growl as he glared at the demon's forest green eyes. How he ever managed to charm the Vatican into letting him become an exorcist was beyond him. Sighing slightly Shiro made his way his way down the steep slope towards the opening of the ice cave, dispatching the demons quickly he entered the cave. Ahead he could see a silhouette of a woman laying in what seemed like a giant flower, upon closer inspection he could tell that an infant rested on her chest.

"His name is Yukio" mumbled the woman, her eyes drooped.

"Yuri …" whispered Shiro, he could see that her breathing was slowing down. "Yuri stay with me …" but it was too late, her breathing ceased, her eyes closed completely, however a small smile graced her lips. The infant suddenly let out a small wail, startling him out of his trance. Looking at the infant, he saw that it had pale skin, teal eyes, a small turf of brown hair stuck out from the blanket it was wrapped in. It looked human.

"The child seems rather human, considering the fact that it's half demon" Mephisto voiced, also looking down at the child.

"Even so, he is the spawn of Satan and must be dealt with" Shiro lifted the Kurikara as he said this. The infant gurgled, stopping Shiro.

"Having doubts again …" Mephisto repeated what he said early. "The Vatican gave orders to kill Yuri and her offspring but it she has done that by herself -"

"I won't do it" Shiro whispered, interrupting the elder demon. "We will tell the Vatican that order was carried out."

"Oh and what will become of the child then?" Mephisto inquired, amusement shone in his eyes.

"I will raise him" Was Shiro's reply, sending the demon into a fit of laughter. Shiro growled at the demon not taking him seriously. When Mephisto calmed down and wiped the tear from his eyes he grabbed the Kurikara out of the exorcist's hands.

"If we are to make this a fair bet, then we must give fair odds mustn't we" The demon mused. "Eins Zwei Drei" He exclaimed cheerfully, nothing happened, Shiro blinked in confusion.

"To make this bet fair I have sealed his demonic powers in this sword, if his powers are released then I win and get to do whatever I please to the child " Mephisto threw the sword at Shiro and turned around "You are welcome, I believe" he called back disappearing into the blizzard outside.

Shiro looked back at the child then at Yuri's body, sighing he took out a cigarette and lit it up, taking a heavy drag, _'God' _he thought _´what had he gotten himself into'_

_**#~AO NO EXORCIST~#**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY JUST DISAPPEARED?" The figure yelled the anger was clear in his deep voice as it was in his eyes. His claws dug into the armrest of the throne he sat upon.

The small demon trembled in fear. "Th … the nurse was ch ... checking t … t… to make sure that th … the young p … prince was in prefect he … health" the demon stuttered. "And then ... then his flames, they … umm disappeared." The demon servant held his breath as knelt before his Master.

The throne room went unnaturally quite, the blue flames that lit the room sent off eerie feel to the room casting shadows on everything in the room. The lowly demon waited but nearly jumped out of his skin when his Master let off an insane laugh.

"NHAHAHAHAHA IF THAT'S HOW THE LITTLE FUCK WANTS TO PLAY THEN I WILL PLAY HIS GAME." He stopped laughing suddenly. "Leave" he said with a wave of his hand.

"Yes Lord Satan." The servant scrambled to his feet and walked as fast his feet would carry him. Satan smiled to himself, his sons certainly knew how to test his patience, he would play his eldest son's games and he would make those damn exorcist pay for what they did to his Yuri at the same time.

**#~AO NO EXORCIST~#**

Mephisto Pheles laughed quietly to himself, this truly was going to be one fun game.

* * *

**If you are reading this then you haven't died because of my chapter well done you have survived level 1**

**Please review and let me know what you think after all reviews are my source of go happy drugs **

**-AkumanoshippoNiamh**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist**

**Please enjoy and review **

* * *

_As I walk on water_

_Through Walls of Light_

_You heard the king _

_As the urchins sing_

_Revenge solves everything _

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Please Nii-san." begged the younger demon of the two. "Let me come with you." he clung onto his older brother's coat, he didn't care that he was fifteen but was acting like a small child, he only had one goal and that was to keep begging until his brother agreed. "Come on Amaimon, you promised."

"I made no such promise Otuoto." Amaimon looked down at his brother. "And besides Father would be angry" He pried his younger brother's hands off him and continued to walk toward the Assaiah Gate. "I'll bring back sweets for you Rin." he called back as he entered the gate.

Rin scowled as he watched his older brother go into the gate, he didn't understand why Father wouldn't let him go to Assaiah like his brothers, and he could even stay with his eldest brother Samael. Amaimon was always going to Assaiah and bringing back cool stuff like sweets and manga which he would sometimes share with him.

He began walking back home kicking a stone as he went, coming to a huge bare willow tree he sat underneath, looking up he could see the clouds covering the sky like they always were, black clouds streaked with a dirty green. Sighing he leaned his head against the tree, he was bored without Amaimon, he had no one else to play with, Levi was too stuck up, Asmodeus and Mammon were always training, Belphegor was still Assaiah.

"Lord Satan requires your presence, Young Prince." A quite voice said startling him looking up he saw a maid standing there.

"Ah, yeah thanks." He muttered as he stood up, the maid blushed before she vanished. Rin made his way towards the palace, any demon he passed either bowed or ran away, and even without his blue flames he was known for a short temper. He walked into the palace ignoring the guards' greets and made his way to his Father's study he didn't bother to knock but just walked in.

He glanced around seeing that his three of his brothers where also here. Levi stood straight in his black suit with a bright purple dress shirt underneath and black dress shoes, Mammon stood beside him with his grey hooded cloak that covered his whole form underneath though he wore a black wife-beater and a white cargo pants, steel toed combat boots covered his feet while Asmodeus wore his usual punk red trench coat -the sleeves were ripped off- with a green shirt under it, he wore a simple navy denim, he feet were bare though. Rin was interrupted from his thoughts by the door on the far wall opening, he looked up to see his Father enter the study, the latter sat down in the antique chair, crossing his legs he studied each one of them with his dark blue eyes. His cold gaze came to rest on Rin.

"Sonny boy, I have a job for ya" He exclaimed all of a sudden making every flinch. "A special job, you'll like it … not that you have much choice, you're goin' to Assaiah, yep I'm finally letting ya go."

Rin's ear perked up, a goofy smile emerged onto his. "Really? … that's awesome … I can see Amaimon and Belphegor … and oh Samael" Rin didn't notice his Father's eyes darkening at the mention of his eldest son.

"Shut up you shit" Rin quietened at the sound of Satan's voice. "You're goin' to Assaiah to get something important and I don't want you fuck this up." Satan breathed in before continuing. "You're goin' to infiltrate the Exorcist and while you're there you must find the location of a sword, a demon slaying sword to exact.' It took Rin a moment to process his Father's words.

"Wait your sending me into a group of exorcists, a group of _humans_." You could hear the disgust in his voice as he said humans, they were vile creatures, who killed anything they did not understand. "To look for some sword, are you ins-"

_SLAP_

Rin cupped his cheek not that it hurt it was more of a reflex, he was use to painful experiences. He glanced up at his Father who stood above him, hand still raised "You _will _go to Assaiah and you _will_ find the demon slaying sword and you _will _bring it back to Gehenna … do I make myself clear?" Satan seethed.

"Yes Father" Rin mumbled not meeting his Father's gaze, gingerly he stood up from his spot on the ground.

"Leave, I have to discus a private matter with your elder brothers" The Demon King ordered. Rin made his way to the door leading out into the main hall, he was met with the same maid from earlier.

"Lord Satan, commanded me to pack your possessions, Master Rin" She said softly, handing him a backpack. "Lord Satan has also informed me to tell you to be at the Assaiah Gate at noon and that once you cross you must go to True Cross Town" Her voice turned robotic at the end.

Sighing quietly Rin nodded and made his way to his room once he got there he fell onto his bed and thought about what happened, he ecstatic that he was finally going to Assaiah and see his brothers and the other hand he was forced to look for a sword that was kept hidden by the exorcists, why did he have to get the sword couldn't someone else get it. Rin sighed again, closing his eyes, '_the old man is insane'_ he thought.

**#~AO NO EXORCIST~#**

"WAKEY, WAKEY LITTLE BROTEHR" Shouted a voice, waking Rin up from his slumber, growling Rin rolled over ignoring it, the voice let out a huff before walking off, smiling in victory Rin went back to sleep.

_SPLASH_

Rin yelped and jumped as he felt ice cold water hit him, sitting up he glared at Mammon who smiled back. "If you don't get up soon Father will get mad" he said cheerfully like he didn't care if he did get angry. He threw some clothes at Rin before leaving. Rin glared holes in his brother's retreating figure. Rin was not a morning person.

Grumbling he stood up and preceded to put on the clothes, once he was done he went to the wall length mirror, assessing his new clothes Rin noticed they looked a lot like a school uniform, he wore a white short sleeved shirt, a black blazer with a white trim to go over the shirt, simple black trousers and a black and red tie hung around his neck since he couldn't tie it. '_This must be what humans commonly wear' _he thought as he continued to asses the clothes. Rin wondered what Assaiah would be like now that he was going there.

A loud knock brought him back from his thoughts, turning around he came face to face with Levi who wore his usual impassive face, he held a scissor in one hand and a rope in the other. Rin's eyes widen, his hand went instinctually to his long dark blue hair.

"You wouldn't" He hissed backing up until he felt cold stone against his back. His hair and eyes were the only things that showed his demon heritage as they were the exact replica as his Father's, he didn't have his Father's blue flames or the usual pointed ears and teeth, Hell he didn't even have a tail.

"Sorry, Otuoto but your hair is not suitable for such a mission, it must be cut to a satisfactory length" Levi voice held no emotion but you could see a twinkle of amusement at the younger ones antics. "As for the rope, well it's to tie you down, it would be a pity if I were to slit your neck because you were moving around to much."

Rin eyed the door behind his elder brother, _'I can make it'_ he thought, looking back at his brother he sighed as if he were giving up. "Okay" He muttered. Levi gave a nod, grabbing Rin's arms he began to tie them, he was suddenly pushed off, it only took him a few seconds to realize what happened, growling he got back up and summoned a wall of ice to block the door, he heard a yelp, Rin was half stuck in the ice, his back facing Levi however he managed to turn his head sideways leaving it free. Levi would have laughed if he wasn't so up tight.

"Looks like I won't be needing the rope after all" Levi causally commented as he surveyed the blunette position. Grabbing a fistful of hair he began cutting it off, ignoring his younger brother's protests once he was done he stepped back to examine his master piece, he had left Rin's bangs alone but the rest came up to Rin's neck. When he was satisfied he flicked his wrist making the ice disperse into a cloud of smoke. Rin landed on the pile of hair and began to desperately try and stick it back. Levi shook his head and left the room, his Otuoto was pathetic. "You have an hour before you must go to the Assaiah." He called over his shoulder.

**#~AO NO EXORCIST~#**

After Rin got over the fact that his long hair was, he made his way to the Assaiah Gate, he didn't bother saying goodbye to anyone, they could always come visit him. The usual clouds hung in the air, nothing ever changed in Gehenna, there were no seasons and no changes in weather it was always an eerie calm, the trees were rotten and bare, no grass grew only weeds, wind didn't exist.

Rin stood before the Assaiah Gate, unlike the Gehenna Gate this one was hexagonal in shape and was surrounded in purple fire, in the centre there was a swirling blue vortex.

"Here goes nothing" He whispered to himself, tugging the straps of his backpack closer as he entered the Gate. At first Rin felt as if he were floating, blackness lay around him it was calming. _'This isn't so bad'_ he thought. He suddenly felt the darkness shift and he started falling face first _upwards?_ Rin started to scream as he saw the blackness leave only to be replaced with soil, ahead he could see a hole, faster and faster he was pulled towards the hole, closing his eyes Rin hoped for the best. He felt himself floating again, curious Rin opened one eye and was met with a beautiful night sky, the stars glittered and twinkled in the cloudless sky. Rin looked below to see that he was a few feet off the ground, panicking he started to wave his hands in a fruitless attempt to pull himself to solid ground.

"Eins Zwei Drei" a smooth German voice called out and Rin suddenly found himself on the ground. Looking for the voice his eyes landed on a man dressed like a clown leaning on a highly decorated umbrella.

A wide grin made its way to Rin's face as he ran towards the man.

"SAMAEL"

* * *

**If you are reading this then you haven't died because of my chapter well done you have survived level 2 **

**Please review and let me know what you think after all reviews is my source of go happy drugs and you are my dealers. =D**

**-AkumanoshippoNiamh**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist**

**Please enjoy and review **

* * *

_If I had a world of my own_

_Everything will be nonsense _

_Nothing will be what it is _

_Because everything will be what it isn't _

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Rin ran towards his eldest brother who he had not seen in years, not since he was young. The demon still looked the same with the outrageous clown like suit and top hat, he wore the usual smirk on his face and his forest green eyes held promises of mischief and destruction.

Rin stood in front of Mephisto, the wide smile still on his face. He closed his eyes and held out his hands expectantly. Mephisto raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at his younger brother but pulled out a apple flavoured lollipop from one of his many hidden pockets anyway, debating on whether he should give the Rin the delicious sweet or not however his mind was made up for him when Rin grew tired and snatched the sweet out of his hand, unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth before the elder demon could say 'Eins, Zwei, Drei'

"So why are ya here?" Rin asked, his Father never mentioned that he would be meeting Samuel. In truth his Father hated the King of Time.

"Why of course to show you around, my dear naïve brother" Mephisto exclaimed, twirling the exceedingly decorated umbrella. "I can't believe that _Father_ would let you just simply wonder Assaiah aimlessly"

"I know where I'm going" Rin huffed; he hated it when his siblings or his Father would treat him like some stupid child. "I'm supposed to go some place called … … True something something."

Mephisto chucked at his brother's flushed face as he couldn't remember the academy's name. "True Cross Academy, I believe is the place you're looking for."

"Yeah, that's the place." Mumbled Rin embarrassed that he forgot the name. "So do you know where it is?"

"Why, yes I do, I am after all headmaster of the academy" Mephisto took of his hat and bowed, standing straight he looked at Rin. "If you were more observant, you would see that you are in True Cross Town and the magnificent structure in the middle of said town is True Cross Academy." Mephisto turned sideways and gestured to a large group of buildings rising high from the middle of a town.

Rin could feel his jaw literally drop at the site before him; it looked like his home back in Gehenna but except for the dark bricked walls and rotting vegetation there was a whole assortment of colours, the trees were large and full it was lit by street lamps making it contrast sharply against the night sky.

"Ahem" Mephisto tried to get the attention of his youngest brother, who still was gapping at the Academy. "As I have mentioned before, I am the headmaster of this fine establishment, and it seems by your attire that are being forced to attend said establishment now close your mouth or you might as the humans say 'catch flies.'"

This seemed to have grabbed the younger one's interest as he gave the demon a quizzical. Rin was never told he would have to attend some school, to be honest Rin wasn't sure what a school even was he had been given lessons on the basic things such as writing and reading, anything else he had to do himself and Rin hated doing anything that didn't involve physical contact.

"What do ya mean Samuel?" Rin wasn't beginning to like the sound of this.

"You will be attending True Cross Academy … oh and by the way it is Mephisto here" The elder replied as if had said many times before. "Now if you would follow me, we must, I believe get this show on the road" Mephisto reached out and grabbed his brother's forearm then proceeded to drag him to the pink limo waiting behind them.

The journey to True Cross Academy was quite but comfortable. Rin spent most of his time staring out of the window, watching as the buildings flew past him. It was late but there were still people about, even though he hated them, he couldn't help but be curious, it was his first time after all seeing them, he remembered when he asked Belphegor what they were like, the demon replied that they all looked the same and tended to let their emotions rule their judgement. Rin was stirred from his thoughts when the limo came to an abrupt halt.

Mephisto gracefully got of the car, swinging his umbrella and whistling some unknown tune as he made his way towards his office looking back to make sure Rin didn't wander off. The elder demon reached the elaborate door on the top floor, opening it he gestured Rin to go in first. Mephisto's office was like his clothing, outrageous for a grown man. The walls were painted purple and pink. Dolls and toys lined the walls on shelves, on the far wall hung a huge television, two soft armchairs in front of it, a small pink console between the to chairs, on the opposite side sat a huge mahogany desk, an antique chair behind it.

"Do have a seat" The elder offered as he sat in one of the armchairs, Rin hesitantly sat in the other armchair, suddenly wary of his brother's large grin.

"Seeing as you are attending this academy, shall we address a few issues?" Mephisto asked. "First off, I am known as Mephisto Pheles, you shall not call me anything else, second, you will need a new identity such as surname, back story and the sort, third as well as attending True Cross, you will also be attending the Cram School which trains Exorcist." Mephisto tried not to laugh as his younger brother visibly pale when he mentioned Exorcist.

"Won't they know I'm a demon" Rin gulped, it wasn't like he was afraid or anything it was the fact that unlike his elder brother, he had no demonic powers. Levi had water, Mammon had Lust, Asmodeus could control the darkness, Amaimon controlled earth, Belphegor manipulated energy even Mephisto had time.

"Now, now" Said demon chuckled. "But I'm sure by now you would have noticed your … a disability" Mephisto ignored Rin's glare. "Even if you do not behave like a normal human, you certainly look like one … you don't even have a tail." At the last statement he burst out laughing.

Rin's glare turned into a scowl at what his brother had said, all of his siblings had teased him about it, even a few demons that were idiotic enough to mock him as well however they always learned a lesson afterwards, usually resulting in them ending up dead.

Mephisto's laughter died down, wiping a tear from his eye, he gazed down at his at the blunette. Feeling as if was about time to wrap things up, he stood from his chair, waved his hand causing a cloud of smoke to appear, when the smoke disappeared it left a key and a piece of paper in his hand. Looking back down at his brother he noticed that the scowl hadn't gone.

"Come Otuoto, your room awaits." Rin slowly got of the armchair not meeting his elder brother's eyes as he stood beside him. Mephisto chuckled again, his brothers were always entertaining. Putting the key in the door he turned it, when he opened the door it didn't reveal the hallway but a dorm room.

"Wha … how'd ya that?" Rin's sullen mood vanished as he stared at this seemingly magical key. "Can I have one?" Rin reached out ready to take the key of his brother.

Mephisto snapped his hand out of the way before Rin could take it.

"This is your dorm room, everything you need is in this room" The demon grabbed Rin's shoulders and led him around the small space. "On this paper is your new identity, classes and anything else you need to know" Mephisto handed Rin the piece of paper.

Walking back to the door he called over his shoulder "Oh, I almost forgot … you also have a roommate"

"Wait … what" But it was too late, the elder demon had already disappeared through the door. Growling the younger one cursed his brother. How was he supposed to survive in this place?

* * *

**If you are reading this then you haven't died because of this chapter well done you have survived level 3 **

**I'm sorry for the lack of stuff but this chapter was needed.**

**I forgot to reply to the reviews in the last chapter (I'm very sorry) so here we go:**

**Heeta: Sorry about the typos, spelling isn't my strong point (sometimes I can't even spell 'are') Thanks for the reviews. **

**wildface97: Thank you so much for the reviews, I always imagined Rin with long hair for some reason (I like my men with longish hair), I too also like a story with no pairings, I just can't stomach all the mushiness.**

**Guest: Thank you for the review and I hope you liked chapter three.**

**HeartLover1: Thanks, reviews are always appreciated.**

**AnonymousAndrea: Looks like the 'super emotional brotherly reunion' won't happen just yet. Thanks.**

**Amae (Guest): Thank you, I thought my style of writing would just confuse people but it didn't so YAY. Anyways, I always thought Amaimon would make a great big bro if he and Rin actually got to know each other instead of fighting the whole time.**

**Noah (Guest): Vielen Dank, Gott sei Dank ich lerne Deutsch. **

**That probably made no sense what ever. /|\**

**Thanks to the following followers and Favourites;**

**4everFanfiction  
AnonymousAndrea**

**EpicStormMage**

**Girlfriend101**

**MyNeesan**

**Pineapple's Fidelity**

**Dexel66**

**Katiusca **

**Sain - Kookie**

**Sno – story**

**Wildface97**

**FreeHugz767**

**Please review and let me know what you think after all reviews is my source of go happy drugs and you are my dealers. =D**

**-AkumanoshippoNiamh**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist**

**Please enjoy and review **

* * *

_I'm supposed to be the one,  
Who brings us all together,  
Weak or strong, not just a song,  
We sing along when things go wrong,_

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Glancing around the room, Rin noticed how clean and organized it was, it didn't even seem like someone lived here except for the few large books piled neatly on the desk that laid in front of an open window and a schoolbag that was thrown carelessly onto the floor beside a well made bed. _'Oh great'_ He thought, his roommate had OCD. Sighing he looked down at the crumbled piece of paper, he stared at the first line, he was _so _going to kill Mephisto, looking at the rest it seemed pretty simple enough to remember. Getting bored, Rin surveyed the room once again, he never liked being out of the loop and not knowing who his new roommate is, was making his left eye twitch. Making sure no one was about; he began to search the room, starting with the desk. He opened the bottom drawer but was disappointed when he found nothing there, moving up to the next drawer, he opened it slowly, peeking inside he saw rows of glasses. Frowning, Rin pulled one out and tried it on, everything went blurry and he could not see what was in front of him, _'aren't these meant to help you see'_ Rin thought as he blindly reached for the desk only to fall flat on his face knocking the glasses off. Grumbling he began to get up but a pair of black leather shoes pressing on his back stopped him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Came a male voice that practically radiated power.

"Mephisto … said I … could stay here." Rin gasped out as he desperately struggled to get up which only made the owner of the foot pressed down harder on his back.

"That does not answer my first question" The voice said calmly. Rin could hear the distinct sound of a click.

"Rin, my names Rin." The pressure of the foot loosened up slightly. "Are you going to let me up now?"

The owner of the foot seemed to debate for a moment "Okay." Rin felt the foot leave his back, resisting the urge to growl he got up slowly, as Rin stood up he saw that a boy no younger than himself slip a gun into his coat.

"WHERE YOU GONNA SHOT ME?" Rin yelled, eyes wide that he could have been possibly shoot.

"If you presented as a threat … then yes I would have" The boy answered, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Who the Hell do you think you are?" Rin exclaimed, waving his hands in the air as if to get his point across.

"Surely Mephisto would have told you but in any case my name is Yukio Okumara" Rin watched as Yukio bent down and pick up the glasses that were dropped and put them back in drawer. "I'm going out on a limb here but I'm guessing that you are going to the Cram school."

"Uh … yeah Sam- Mephisto said that I had to go to … am … Cram and ordinary school." In all honesty Rin wasn't sure if he was meant to attend this Cram school.

Yukio studied the blunette for a moment, as if deciding on whether to trust him or not. Sighing he turned around and opened up one of the books. "If you are to stay here then there are a few rules … number one, you are to keep your possessions in a neat order … number two, no eating in the room and finally you are to wake up for school at six in the morning."

Rin gapped at the teen in front of him, he never had such rules in Gehenna, and he could do whatever he wanted when he wanted.

"Your bed is on the left also" Yukio added. "I suggest you get some rest seeing as it is half past eleven." He sat down at the desk and began to study.

Rin stared Yukio as if he had grown a second head; he couldn't believe that someone his age could seem this uptight. Mumbling about a golden stick stuck up a certain ass, he walked over to his new bed, unpacking his backpack he pulled out a handful of lollipops, grinning he looked back at the strange teen and saw that he wasn't paying any attention, he carefully pulled up the mattress and stuffed the delicious sweets under it. He didn't want that weirdo stealing his sweets.

Glaring at his new roommate, Rin had come to the conclusion that he hated him, he was too boring and didn't play plus he nearly shoot him, what kind of lunatic would do that. Rin remembered when Levi who is a gun fanatic that it is not honourable to shoot a man while he's down.

"It is rude to stare or in this case glare" Yukio's voice broke Rin out of his thought, how was he able to see him, Rin was sure humans didn't have eyes on the back of their heads, he would have to check into that.

"You're not my mom" Rin retorted, crossing his arms in a child like manner. He laid on his bed and closed his eyes, not brothering to argue with such a freak. He hated humans in general, they hated his race, killed them even if they meant no harm. Father told him once about his mother, how she wanted a world where Gehenna and Assaiah were connected and humans and demons lived peacefully together, there was no war, no hatred only acceptance. Rin never knew his mother but he wanted to make her dream come true even if it meant living with humans.

* * *

**Well done, you have survived level 4. Celebrate.**

**I know it's short and I'm really sorry but don't worry, I have a week break from school next week so since I have no social life I shall be writing. Also I'm drawing out the pictures of the OCs (the princes of Hell) so if anyone wants one, I'll find some way of getting it to you. P.s I can't do dialogue.**

** For those who do not know what OCD it stands for over compulsive disorder **

**Review Replies**

**BakaEmily: Thanks, hope you didn't break anything on the way out.**

**Wildaface97: Thanks, your reviews make me laugh and don't worry I have tail fetish as well. =3**

**Amae: Don't worry, our adorably Rin has to slip up sometimes does he not. Thank you.**

**ReapaChop: Thank you and welcome to the Ao No Exorcist fanfiction.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review.**

** Thanks you to the following followers:**

**4everFanfiction  
AnonymousAndrea**

**EpicStormMage**

**Girlfriend101**

**MyNeesan **

**Pineapple's Fidelity**

**Dexel66**

**Katiusca **

**Sain - Kookie**

**Sno – story**

**Wildface97**

**FreeHugz767**

**And the new ones:**

**Ntutfr**

**Amulet1412**

**Animefan1991**

**Didibee123**

**BakaEmily**

**Perce-neige**

**Ichigo-lover-1412**

**Vampsydeny**

**Hartanna**

**Ishieeee**

**And favourite:**

**luci-nana90**

**Ayumi Taisho **

**BakaEmily **

**EpicStormMage FreeHugz767**

** TouchingTheSkyInMyDreams**

** TsukihanaYUE**

** WELOVEOLYMPUS's Penguin6232 **

**didibee123 l**

**uci-nana90**

**Please review and let me know what you think after all reviews is my source of go happy drugs and you are my dealers. =D**

**-AkumanoshippoNiamh**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist**

**Please enjoy and review **

* * *

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes _

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Rin awoke to the most annoying sound he had ever heard, it was a constant ringing in his ears and while his ears were not as sensitive as his demon brothers are, it was still loud. Groaning he grabbed the duvet and pulled it over his head hoping that it would drown out the horrific ringing, it didn't. Growling he threw the duvet off him and searched for the source of the noise, he located it on the locker beside Yukio's empty bed. Getting up Rin stalked towards the odd looking object, picking it so he could get a closer inspection, it seemed like a clock but no clock he ever saw emitted such a noise, going for the simplest motion, he smashed it on the ground. Grinning in victory as the noise stopped he preceded to go back to bed.

"What do you think you are doing?" Rin froze mid-step as he heard a voice behind, turning around he saw Yukio standing at the entrance to the bedroom with a cup in his hand.

"Going back to bed, moley four eyes" Rin answered, only noticing now the three moles that dotted the other teen's face.

Yukio raised an eyebrow at the statement but said nothing, he moved over to the smashed clock and gave a questioning look towards his new roommate.

"Hey, it's not my fault … _it _wouldn't shut up" Rin crossed his arms; he had a habit of doing that when he was defending himself.

"So you could not just simply_ press_ the snooze" Yukio stated, pushing his glasses back up his face, a habit he acquired from his father. The brunette made his way to the wardrobe; opening it he pulled out a long red clothed item and slung it over his back.

"What's that?" The elder teen inquired innocently, scrutinizing the mysterious object with curious eyes.

"None of you're concern." The answer was sharp and almost defensive. Rin narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the tone of the younger one's voice, if he knew who Rin really was, he would not speak to him with that attitude. "I suggest that you get ready for school" was all that Rin heard as Yukio walked out of the room.

Grumbling and muttering a few curses he got ready for school.

**#~AO NO EXORCIST~#**

Rin had decided that he hated this thing known as 'school'. No one showed him any ounce of respect, the so called teachers gave out to him for everything – it wasn't his fault that his late for every class, this building was huge – and took away his candy. The students ignored him as if he had some sort of contagious disease, it probably didn't help that anyone who did actually try to talk to him he glared at or told them 'politely' to fuck off. When the final bell rang Rin was the first one out, the last class nearly bored him to death; science, that was more of Belphegor thing, the demon was always experimenting on living beings.

Sighing Rin made his way back to the dorm which was at the other end of this complex, only Mephisto would torment him like that, speaking of which the blunette had not seen his elder brother all day, which was strange, Rin knew his eldest brother loved to watch chaos and that certainly what it felt like when he was in that god forsaken school.

It wasn't until the sun started to set that Rin realized that he was lost, he had been wondering aimlessly with no destination in mind and in the progress got himself lost. Looking around he saw that there was no one near to give him directions back to the dorm he was currently staying at. The best option in the blunette's mind was to keeping walking until he saw someone or found the dorm.

"Ah" Rin hadn't walked two steps when his face met the hard pavement, hissing in pain he turned his head to see a white Scottie that oddly had a bored expression on his face.

"You should really watch where you're going." The dog remarked as he jumped up onto the stone wall. Rin stared at the dog not able to comprehend that a dog had spoke, he knew that only few animals talked in Assaiah and they were mostly birds who could only repeat phases.

A puff of purple smoke knocked the confused teen from his bewildered thoughts, Mephisto now occupied the space where the dog once sat, his trademark smirk on his face.

"Now now it's rude to stare … Didn't your parents teach you manners?" Mephisto laughed seeing the younger one's puzzled expression. "How was your first day at human school? … Fun I hope." The purple haired demon asked, already knowing the answer.

Rin scrunched his face up in annoyance, so his brother was watching him. "I think ya already know." Crossing his arms, not meeting the older demon's amused purple eyes. An uncomfortable silence settled unto the two brothers until Rin decided to break it. "Can ya tell me which way the dorm is?"

Mephisto, who had been observing the now twilight lit sky glanced down at his younger brother. "Ah … you can ask Okumara Yukio that."

"Whatcha' mean?" Rin didn't see anyone else around in the area. A mischievous glint flashed demon's eyes as he clicked his fingers summoning the purple cloud of smoke making the blunette cough and wave his hands in a vain attempt to get rid of it. When the smoke disappeared he came face to face with the same white Scottie from before. The dog motioned Rin to follow him, hesitantly he did.

**#~AO NO EXORCIST~#**

The white Scottie led the adolescent to a concrete door hidden from the rest of the academy, transforming back into his original form, Mephisto casually walked over to door and produced the same key from their first encounter, entering it into the key hole he turned and opened the door to reveal a highly decorated hall, red green and yellow lined the walls, the windows were made of stained glass giving a church like feel to the area.

Mephisto raised an eyebrow when he saw a shiver run through Rin but didn't say anything. "This is where you will be attending Cram school." The demon gestured around the extravagant hall.

"Wait … what's a _Cram _school? … Didn't I already go to school?" Mephisto eye twitched at his younger brother's stupidity.

"Cram school is where anyone who wants to learn about and become an Exorcist goes to" Mephisto explained as simply as he could. "You'll be attending this school as well as normal school." Mephisto noticed that the teen's face had gone pale, cocking his head to the side he asked what was wrong.

"You're sending me into a place full Exorcist ... ARE YOU NUTS? THEY'LL KILL ME." Rin shouted the last part, his other brothers were right, Mephisto was insane. Said demon chuckled at his Otuoto reaction.

"I'm sure they'll over look you, seeing as you mostly resemble a human … as long as you don't say anything or make eye contact."

Rin started open mouthed at his Nii-san led him to one of the many large doors. He wasn't seriously thinking that it was perfectly safe to send him into a room full of Exorcist. Rin knew he had to deal with Exorcists if wanted to get the sword that his Father so badly wanted but he thought it would be more of a slash and kill interaction not 'Hey I'm the son of Satan please don't kill me.'

"Now have fun and make sure to use your nice voice after all you want to make friends don't you?" The elder brother said in an overly sweet voice. "Oh, and try not growl … it's considered unsocial up here."

"Samu-" but the demon had already pushed Rin into the classroom, where he would surely meet his end.

* * *

**I could have written more but its ten past one in the morning and I've been up since six so yeah I'm basically a walking zombie.**

**Please review, I need more pick me up drugs, I'm running low and also congrats you have survived the fifth level, hurrah**

**Review Replies:**

**Wildface97: Thank so much for the review and no worries about the tail thing, I always get mixed up on things … I once wrote a French test out in Irish so yeah, I think I win. .**

**BakaEmily: Ooh you fell out the window again? You might want to close it next you read another chapter cuz' I'm not paying your hospital bill for all the broken bones anyways thanks for the review. =3 **

**Hartanna: Rin doesn't seem like the sharing type to me (he learned that lesson from Amaimon :D). Thank you fro the review. :)**

**Amae: Thanks for the review, sorry about it being a short, I hoped this update was okay. =]**

**MechaBunny: The lyrics on chapter one is from the band We Are the Fallen, I just pick random lyrics I'm listing to at the time. ;D**

**The-Great-Me-Sama: Haha you'll never get me or my drugs Mwhahaha *gets pinned down effortlessly* Wait you just wanted my autograph? Well then there was no need to call in the .T. Team now was there … *Signs autograph then runs aways* Thanks for reviewing, I laughed so much when I read you review. :-)**

** Thanks to the following followers:**

**4everFanfiction  
AnonymousAndrea**

**EpicStormMage**

**Girlfriend101**

**MyNeesan **

**Pineapple's Fidelity**

**Dexel66**

**Katiusca **

**Sain - Kookie**

**Sno – story**

**Wildface97**

**FreeHugz767**

**Ntutfr**

**Amulet1412**

**Animefan1991**

**Didibee123**

**BakaEmily**

**Perce-neige**

**Ichigo-lover-1412**

**Vampsydeny**

**Hartanna**

**Ishieeee**

**Kea Ein**

**KelcyXjoy**

**KuraiFlame16**

**Miranime**

**Nameless-san**

**Penciltip14260**

**Shaded Night**

**The dark and Evil PHANTOM**

**Wayward-Assbutt**

** .be. **

**Nicoleandmagic**

**Semru**

**Okay sorry if I forgot anyone and for the bad grammar, I make really bad life decisions after twelve. BYE**

**-AkumanoshippoNiamh**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist**

**Please enjoy and review **

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Rin was expecting a group of Exorcist with guns and swords all pointing towards him, not a rundown classroom with only seven people. The room itself followed the same style from the hall, stacks of dusty old books lay against the end wall, three rows of desks were occupied by the wanna be Exorcists, another larger desk took up the space at the front of the classroom, a blackboard hung with _'An Introduction to Exorcism' _written across it, scoffing quietly Rin proceeded to examine his _'classmates'_.

Three sat in group together near the back of the classroom; one looked like a stereotypical delinquent with blonde streaked hair and piercings, beside him sat another boy with a calm posture and pink hair. _'Defiantly gay' _Rin thought as he moved to looked at the last one of the group, his most notable features were the fact that he was bald and shorter than the rest of the group. The young prince glanced at the rest of the class who were spread out among the desks. One was wearing a grey hoodie that concealed his face and was playing with a PSP beside him sat a small boy with bright blonde hair talking to a puppet, in front of them sat a girl with twin tailed violet hair and strange looking eyebrows reading a book and at the top of the row in the middle sat a chin length blonde haired girl in a kimono dress unlike the rest who were wearing the school uniform.

Seeing an empty desk in the corner of room far away from the others, Rin made his way there as quietly as he could, not wanting to draw attention to himself, just as he sat down the door opened, everyone stood up, Rin followed suit wanting to see who this newcomer was and why everyone was standing up for them. The blunette nearly shouted out in shock when he saw his roommate walk confidently into the classroom, his glasses flashing.

Yukio set his books and a grey case on the desk at the front, turned around and wrote his name on the board and then turned back around.

"You may all sit down" everyone sat back down, even Rin who was still frozen in shock. "My name is Yukio Okumara, and I am going to be your teacher … even though I'm the same age as you I still expect to treated with respect … now that we have that sorted, I need to know if -"

"YOU'RE THE TEACHER" Rin had finally thawed.

The brunette pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and glared, making Rin sink back in his seat. The teen may have lived in Gehenna all his life but not even father's glare was as cold as the one he was receiving right now.

"Yes, and you're point is …" Yukio raised an eyebrow at the blunette.

"You're like … my age, I thought teachers were supposed to be like … I dunno old and …" Rin trailed off, only now noticing the stares he was receiving from the rest of the class, the young prince could feel his cheeks turning red, if only Amaimon could see him, the green haired demon would probably laugh at him.

"Not that it's any of your business; I started training to become and Exorcist at a young age and as a result graduated young too. I was assigned here to teach Exorcism, now if you don't have anymore questions, I would like to continue with what I was saying before you interrupted me."

Rin opened his mouth to say something but closed it again; giving an angry huff at being made out like a fool he sank further into his seat and crossed his arms. Seeing as the teen wouldn't interrupt him again Yukio continued on with the lesson.

"As I was saying" He gave a look to his sulking roommate. "I need know if anyone has yet to receive they're Mashou."

Several people raised they're hands. Yukio nodded before going to the case he left on the desk, opening it up, he grabbed a bottle of red liquid. "This is rotten blood … lower level demons such as goblins are attracted to the smell" The young teacher shook the bottle for emphasises. "There is a nest that needs clearing out in the upper floors, just let the goblin come near and wound you." He flashed an encouraging smile at the pale faces of the students. "Don't worry it's perfectly safe, these demons are lower level, they'll just scratch you, now please pair up and follow me."

Rin glanced as everyone paired up with their friends, shrugging he began to follow Yukio when a small hand on his shoulder stopped him, he spun around ready to yell at whoever touched him without his permission, however the owner of the hand was the petite blonde girl with the kimono dress, she was blushing and looked to be holding her breath as well.

"Would you like to pair up with me?" The girl said out in a rush of breath, she gave a squeak as if she regretted what she just said.

Rin stared at the girl, humans were certainly strange. The blunette was hopeless when it came to girls, even when they swooned over him, he would always stutter and blush. His brothers always made fun of him for it.

"Well would you?" Rin looked back down at the blonde girl, who looked back up at him with pleading eyes. "I'm new here too … like you." She persuaded.

"Eh … well ya see …" Rin laughed nervously, he nervously reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, he can't even talk to human girls. The teen looked around for an exit but found none. He looked back at the girl's bright pleading green eyes, sighing he gave in. It would be less trouble than to come up with an excuse.

The girl squealed with joy, she reached out with her hand to grab Rin's forearm but he pulled his arm out of reached and gave quite hiss in warning. The girl's hand dropped back to her side and disappointment graced her delicate features for a brief moment before her smile came back out.

"Oh, I forgot to say my name is Sheimi Moriyama" She gave a half hearted wave.

"And you're name is …"

Rin raised an eyebrow but decided to play along. "The names Rin Yamada." He copied the girl now known as Sheimi movements, thinking that was the normal way humans greeted each other.

"It's nice to meet you Rin-chan." Rin scrunched his face up in curiosity at the term _'chan'. _He heard Amaimon call him and his brothers that before, but he never explained it. Sheimi didn't seem to notice as she grabbed Rin's hand unexpectedly and dragged him out of the classroom.

"Everyone has already left … we better hurry or we'll miss everything." Rin looked around and saw that everyone had indeed already left and since he didn't know where he was going he presumed that the girl Sheimi did. He had no choice but to follow her.

* * *

*** Waves pathetically* Hi everyone … I'm alive so you know yay for me. *hides behind Mephisto to escape a wave of rotten tomatoes* **

**I'd just like to say that I will update this story … so help me, even if it means I have a brain spasm because of it. **

**Anyways, thanks to the following for reviewing; inthisparadise, Mustang's Inferno, BatsyLady and Amae. **

**Guest Reviews;**

**Amae: I always had this idea of Rin just failing at the most simplest thing … like turning of an alarm clock for example :3 thanks for reviewing.**

**Farewell people. "Wave again, then shrinks back into a dark corner***

**~AkumanoshippoNiamh**


End file.
